Stupid Pills
by 13CC
Summary: See what happens when Horo Horo and Yoh get their hands on a bottle of stupid pills! (My first fic)It's rated PG, just in case.
1. What has Horo found?

Summary: See what happens when Horo Horo and Yoh get their hands on stupid pills! One Shot

This is my first fic, so don't flame too hard nn! Some of the characters might be kinda OOC, gomen! Don't kill me XP

Chapter one:

Yoh and Horo Horo were searching through Yoh's attic one day while Anna was gone.

"Hey Yoh, look at what I found!" Horo said proudly as he lifted up a bottle labeled 'Stupid Pills'.

"Wow! I wonder what they are!" Yoh said utterly clueless. (A/N These two don't need pills to be stupid!) He grabbed the bottle from Horo and ate one of the pills.

"Hey! I found them I want to eat one too!" Horo took the bottle back and ate two pills! They began to walk around attic, laughing at everything and running into walls.

"Where door?" Horo asked. Yoh squinted hard at him and shook his head 'yes' (A/N ????)

"Oh, there is," Horo said jumping out the window and falling two stories. He landed on his face right in front of Anna!

"What are you doing baka?" Anna asked. Ren chose that moment to jump out of a near by bush.

"Now I will destroy you all and take all of your milk!" He cried running out like a madman into the street and getting run over by a bus.

"O.o I'm surrounded by idiots," Anna cried throwing her hands up in the air.

"I know exactly what you mean," Hao said suddenly appearing beside Anna. (A/N nn Yay! Hao's here!) Horo looked up and laughed at nothing in particular. He had mud and grass stuck to his face.

"Ooh, Anna's got a boyfriend!" He teased, laughing again. This, needless to say, was suicide.

Yoh heard a loud smacking noise from below. It made him very excited.

"Anna!" He cried. "Anna, Christmas has come early this year!" He screamed before jumping out the window and landing with a loud Bang on top of Horo Horo.

"OUCH! Hey you! Get your big butt off me!" Horo yelled at Yoh. Yoh looked up and all around him for the 'mysterious' voice.

"Are you my conscience?" He asked in awe, still looking all over for the voice. (A/N Hey Yoh if you move your butt you'll find out where the voice is coming from!)


	2. Oh no, Hao!

Stupid Pills: Chapter 2

"What are you two baka's doing?" Hao asked in irritation.

"Me find these!" Horo yelled. He held up the bottle and jumped up, bucking Yoh off him as he went. Hao snatched the bottle from Horo's hand.

Horo began to look around for the bottle after it mysteriously "vanished" from his hand. Anna raised an eyebrow at him. Then she grabbed Yoh by the ear and dragged him inside saying that he would have to do extra training for braking the window, which Horo hadn't bothered to open before jumping out.

"NNNNOOOO!!!! Anna me want to outside," He yelled.

"What? That doesn't even make any sense! What are you on?" Anna snapped.

"I think they took these," Hao said handing the bottle to Anna.

"Hmm, let's see." She opened the bottle and stuffed a pill into Hao's mouth. He was so surprised by her sudden action that he swallowed it!

Hao got a dazed look in his eyes. Then he turned to Anna and said, "You're pretty. Will you marry me? I love you." He then proceeded to pull off his shirt and do a dance around the yard.

"What is he doing?" Ren asked. Some how he had managed to survive being hit by the bus. (A/N Now how did that happen? grins evilly)

"I thought you got run over by a bus," Anna said as she threw into the house. Then she grabbed Horo, like a sack of potatoes and threw him in after Yoh with a loud crash. This was followed by a fit of giggles.

"What's wrong with Hao?" Ren asked. Hao had now pulled off his pants and was staying in the middle of the road holding up traffic as he swung his arms around over his head singing. (A/N he's wearing underwear.)

"He took on of these." Anna showed Ren the bottle. He grabbed it and quickly ate one. (A/N now what on earth would posses him to do something like that? Me!)

Now ask you can guess Ren taking stupid pills is not a good thing. And Hao is running around in his underwear in the middle of the road. What will happen next?


	3. Ren and Anna

Ren looked at Anna and squinted. Then he stood up straight and looked almost normal. He didn't have the dazed look that the other three had.

"So Anna," Ren said smoothing back his hair, "I hear you're single. Are you doing anything tonight? Maybe we could- ya know." He said as he walked closer to her.

Anna narrowed her eyes at him. "If you take one more step-" Anna started. Ren took another step. SMACK!

Ren falls to the ground in tears with a huge red hand print on his face and a sign above him saying: _denied _

Anna turns around and opens the door. Yoh shoots out like a bullet. He runs over to where Hao is dancing, in the middle of the road, and tackled him to the ground.

"H nee-san what are you doing?" Yoh asked.

"I'm not a girl!" Hao said, Flipping his hair back.

"You're not?"

"No! Oh man, I broke a nail!" Hao shrieked in a high pitched voice.

Horo came walking up next to them. He looked across the street and saw a certain blue haired girl. His eyes widen in fear and he screamed: "OH NO! IT'S THE DEVIL! DON'T LET HER TAKE ME!"

He hid behind an almost naked Hao. Hao looked down at the ainu.

Yoh looked at Hao and pulled off his shirt too.

"Yoh?" It was Ren he was standing next to Yoh. "I'll give you a dollar if you let me marry Anna."

"Okay!" Ren gave Yoh a dollar and ran off with Anna. She was screaming and kicking.

Pirika walked over to Horo and grabbed him. He screamed louder and began to cry as she dragged him away mumbling something about a dog leash.

Sorry it's so short. I don't have much time to write. I am very busy today.

Horo: No you're not. You don't even have homework.

Ren: Shut up Horo! She's trying to give them an excuse!

Yoh: Hey guys, I don't think your helping her very much.


End file.
